


Five Divisions and One Morgue

by Melethril



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: +1 story: warning for inappropriate pathology humor, 5+1 Things, Angst, Gen, Honestly the writers of the show did not spend one minute googling LAPD or they would know better, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Lucifer Morningstar Being Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer joins other divisions of the LAPD, Lucifer should not only work with homicide, Lucifer should work with different detectives and officers, The members of the LAPD/precinct like Lucifer Morningstar, pathetic attempt at adding some realism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melethril/pseuds/Melethril
Summary: Five times Lucifer worked with other divisions of the LAPD and one time he joined a pathologist
Comments: 40
Kudos: 207





	Five Divisions and One Morgue

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... No explanation for this one. It started with the question "How is the homicide division of the LAPD structured?" and ended with "WTF were the writers of the show thinking?". Of course, expecting realism from a show that features the devil on his Earth vacation is a bit much, but I would expect at least some research regarding how the LAPD - a well-documented police department - is structured.  
> But then half of the cases in the show would a) either be a collaborative effort with other detectives or b) be taken over by another division.

“This is not to punish you, Mr. Morningstar,” said Lieutenant Olivia Monroe calmly. “I simply want you to see the work of the LAPD outside of homicide cases.”

“But I like working with the Detective,” protested Morningstar indignantly. “Can’t we rotate through the divisions together?”

“Detective Decker is fully trained and doesn’t need these rotations,” said Olivia firmly. “And normally, I would say that you can stay with the homicide subsection since you’ll automatically come in contact with different divisions, but Detective Decker is specialized on single-homicide cases occurring in Hollywood and surrounding areas.”

Morningstar grinned, “So the detective is excellent in dealing with the high and mighty of Los Angeles. Not surprising given her heritage and upbringing.”

“Precisely,” said she curtly. “Now the first division I want to send you to appears to be an area of interest to you: the Gang and Narcotics Division.”

Morningstar’s smile widened even further, “Oh, you know how to tempt the devil, Lieutenant. But that is just it: we’ve just dealt with a gang-related crime.”

“Gang-adjacent rather than gang-related, and you are right, this should have been supported by the GND, but Detective Decker got the case because the homocide did not happen in the usual area where gang violence occurs.”

There was a knock on the door and Olivia said, “Perfect timing. Come in.” A man of Hispanic descent entered her office and she rose from her seat to make initial introductions. “Lucifer Morningstar, meet Captain Nicolás Lopez. Sir, this is the man I was talking about. He’s a civilian consultant of the homicide subsection here in the West Bureau.”

Captain Lopez shook hands with the club owner before addressing Olivia, “Thanks for the introduction.”

Then he turned his attention to Mr. Morningstar. “I’ve been told that you provided homicide with the opportunity to investigate sites that they usually cannot access, for example the entrapment of Ronnie Hillmann.”

“I’m famous,” beamed Morningstar.

“Yeah, well, our investigations take years. They’re not fun, not action-packed and oftentimes, they take months and months before it goes anywhere,” said Lopez and Olivia swallowed dryly at the tone.

“Sounds boring,” sneered the devil. That was not a good response.

Lopez’ gaze darkened, “Alright. Lieutenant, thanks for involving me, but I don’t think Mr. Morningstar will fit into my division.”

“Sir-“ began Olivia desperately, but Lopez interrupted, “You may have the time to indulge a rich, spoiled club owner who hasn’t worked a day in his life, but I have better things to do.”

 _“What?”_ asked Lucifer in flawless Spanish. While Olivia could not speak it fluently, she understood it well enough despite the man’s rapid-fire speech patterns. _“Worried that a civilian will significantly contribute to the success of your little troop of Lassardian crime fighters?”_

“I like the Police Academy movies,” said Lopez in English, amused. “Insulting my division won’t help your case.”

“Perfect,” said Lucifer turning to Olivia. “Now can I go back to working with the Detective?”

“No,” was her reply. “I mean it, you need to at least become familiar with police procedure and if both you and Captain Lopez think that the GND isn’t the right division for you, you can start with the Juvenile Division. Captain Jones has already agreed to having you on the team for a month or two.”

Horrified, Lucifer stared at her, “Juveniles? You wouldn’t force me to work with these vile creatures, would you? Please, Lieutenant, you must be joking. I believe homicide is the most appropriate department for me. I’m here to punish evildoers and murderers are on the top of that list.”

Lopez frowned, “You do know that the Juvenile Division is there to _help_ adolescents and primarily advocates for the abolition of the abuse and sexual exploitation of children, right?”

Morningstar’s facial expression shifted from playful horror to a mask void of emotions within seconds. There was something in these dark eyes that frightened her, “Aren’t these cases for the Special Victims Unit?”

Lopez scoffed, “This isn’t Law and Order. Sex crimes is often just a unit of the local division belonging to a specific operation. For example, you’re standing in the office of the lieutenant responsible for the homicide unit of West Bureau Operations covering multiple local divisions. I am the captain of a division in the so-called Detective Bureau. Unlike the local bureaus, we encompass the entire city of Los Angeles and work all gang-related cases.”

“And why then isn’t sex crimes a special division of its own?” asked the club owner coolly. “I assure you, it is a global problem.”

“True,” conceded the captain, “but they are rarely organized. Human Trafficking exists as a unit of the Detective Bureau and organized sex crimes usually fall into that. The Detective Support and Vice division, the DSV, also works on a variety of cases including the investigation of missing persons, hate crimes, threats made to public officials/prominent persons, aggravated stalking, piracy and counterfeit sales/goods, animal cruelty, pimping/pandering, pornography, and prostitution/human trafficking.”

Morningstar remained silent, then he said, “Sign me up for these two divisions, Lieutenant. Very vile creatures appear to be involved in the cases processed by the detectives of these units.”

“Will do,” said Olivia, glad to have sparked his interest.

“What does the LAPD do to protect sex workers?” asked Lucifer. “It is an illegal trade here in LA, but making these men and women the culprits of a much larger issue isn’t going to solve your problem. I mean, if you wish to fine the customers and the pimps, go ahead, but making sex work illegal and punishing those working the streets will only increase sexual and physical violence against them. Crimes they cannot report for fear of legal retribution.”

Lopez frowned. It was quite obvious that, whatever he had expected, Morningstar had not delivered. The club owner’s passion and obvious protectivenes of sex workers was something that took Olivia by surprise as well. She had expected him to be indifferent, ignorant or fully complicit regarding this particular topic. If she had known, she would have contacted these divisions first.

“Within three years, over 450 gangs consisting of almost 45’000 members were involved in over sixteen thousand violent gang crimes including about 500 homicides, 7000 felony assaults, over 5000 robberies and just under 100 rape cases,” said Lopez. “Still find it boring?”

Lucifer tilted his head before he smiled dangerously, “Lead the way, Captain.”

* * *

Four weeks later, she met the captain again.

“Sir, please sit down. Can I offer you some coffee?”

“I’d rather take a devilishly handsome, overtly charming and frankly terrifying club owner instead,” laughed Lopez, sitting down opposite of her.

“I thought he didn’t approve of the slow-paced approach of your division,” commented Olivia innocently.

“Oh, don’t give me that, Monroe. You’ve heard the rumors.”

Indeed she had, “He brokered peace between the Latin Warriors and the Chinese Dragons.”

“I’m not sure if ‘brokering peace is the right word when he probably scared the living hell out of its leaders. I don’t know how he did it. All I know is that after that talk, several members gave themselves up to the police and their bosses are currently reforming their entire structure,” exclaimed Lopez. “I’m 90% sure Morningstar’s a Don Corleone level mafia boss who uses the LAPD to control the town. Just… scarier.” He shuddered. “You know, the head in bed wouldn’t be that of a horse if you catch my drift. There’s something about him that scares the shit out of me.”

“And the other 10%?” asked the head of the homicide unit of the West Bureau.

“He’s got almost inhuman grace and a level of morality that goes beyond ours. There are lines he won’t cross, even if someone tried to force him under threat of pain and torture,” concluded Lopez.

“A fallen angel then?” grinned Olivia.

“Well, he came to the city of angels after all. Fallen or not. Seriously, can I have him?”

“Not a chance, sir.”

“On a lease?”

“I don’t know. What do you offer in return?” Olivia smiled.

Hiring Morningstar as a civilian consultant was the best decision of her career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Juvenile Division (Outside POV, a detective from the division)
> 
> References:  
> \- http://www.lapdonline.org/inside_the_lapd/content_basic_view/1996  
> \- https://www.rasmussen.edu/degrees/justice-studies/blog/police-ranks/  
> \- All divisions/details are from the LAPD website
> 
> New headcanon: The reason why Chloe and Dan only ever get these rich-people-or-rich-people-adjacent cases is because they work the homicide division of the West Bureau and are specialized in cases involving the high and mighty of Hollywood.


End file.
